


Captured Moment

by TchopTchop



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Morning After, No Smut, POV Alex Danvers, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TchopTchop/pseuds/TchopTchop
Summary: Short piece of fluff. A soft moment captured by Alex, in the morning after Kara and Lena's first time. No smut





	Captured Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to SilentRain91 and Deelau who took some time to read this and correct the mistakes. You both rock !
> 
> English is not my mother tongue.

* * *

 

 

_“Taking an image, freezing a moment, reveals how rich reality truly is.”_

 

* * *

 

 

The first rays of the sun shine through the windows of the bedroom. Red and yellow and orange melt softly on the white sheets of the bed. The warmth of these colors enhances two pairs of legs tangled lazily. Pale skin lays quietly against tan skin, a beautiful contrast that could have been painted by an artist on a canvas.  The sight is a vision. One can be embarrassed and feel rude for intruding such a private and quiet moment. It is peaceful and it would be silent if it wasn’t for the warbles of birds and the lights snores of the two women still deeply asleep. Then again, it contrasts the mess of clothes spread across the floor of the room. A black lace bra rests at the end of the bed, its matching thongs near the bedfoot and a tight blue dress lies on the armchair. A heel can be seen in the middle of the living-room, its twin being midway between said living-room and the bedroom. 

 

« The night seems to have ended just fine » someone thinks.

 

At the center of the bed, two naked bodies lie one on top of the other. A barely taller blonde girl sleeps quietly on the mattress, her head turned towards the left of the room and the window. Her hair has been brushed over the right side of her shoulders, golden locks lying on a pillow and her long and tanned legs are slightly parted. Her right arm is tucked under a pillow while the left one is laying alongside her body. Her left hand rests under a much paler one, fingers softly intertwined.

 

The smaller girl, dark-raven haired, has her head resting between the shoulder blades of the body underneath her. Head also turned towards the window and the rising sun, the corner of her lips presses lightly against the skin of the blonde. Her right arm is a little withdrawn and her fingertips lie softly against the delicate skin of a breast. Her left leg is folded and laying against the thigh underneath her, right leg resting between the blonde one's. Her long hair hides the upper part of her back, so that only her low back remains not hidden by her hair or the sheets covering her right leg and her bottom. 

 

The peaceful air present on the face of both women is enough indication of their happiness at this moment. Even fast asleep, they have soft smiles and the whole scene looks ethereal, like a bubble protects them from the outside world and nothing could disrupt them. Everything is tuned out. Even their chests rise and fall together with steady, even breaths, like one and the same body sharing the same breathing. 

 

« It’s so cliché. I’m pretty sure their hearts beat in sync too. I guess it means no breakfast today. » She mutter-thinks to herself. 

 

A ‘click’ can be heard from the door threshold but none of the bodies in the bed seem to react to the sound of it. A moment later, the door of the apartment is  closed and Alex leaves Kara’s building.  « Maybe one day they will thank me for that » she thinks with a hint of mischief. 

 

« Maybe this time these two idiots have finally realized their love for each other ». She mutters under her breath. Then she shakes her head fondly as she walks in the streets of National City brushed by the soft breeze of the wind. 

 

« I think we have » Kara whispers to herself, a sleepy and soft smile on her lips. She lightly squeezes Lena’s hand, their fingers still intertwined and she closes her eyes again. It is good to feel at home. 


End file.
